Bounce
by GaySlut19
Summary: So I decided to turn this into one shots lmao so yeah g!p Emily
1. Bounce

Emily and Alison was in Emily's room hanging out because what else can you on a Saturday night but hangout with your girlfriend. But Alison was getting bored and she wanted to have some fun because it's not everyday that you get to have the house to yourselves.

Emily was laying on the bed while Alison was laying between her legs. Out of nowhere Alison started playing with Emily's dick.

"Babe" Emily said with a warning tone.

"Come on Emmy I need you" Alison whine. Alison started kissing up Emily stomach until she reached her mouth.

Emily grip on to Alison ass pushing her up until she was on her hard on. Alison let out a loud moan when she felt Emily pressing against her.

"Baby I need more" cried Alison. Emily didn't say anything but pushed Alison off of her and went to speaker that was by her tv. She connected her phone to the speaker and went to her favorite song.

《Song- Bounce by Jacquess》

Emily walked slowly over to the bed while taking off her shirt. Emily was in shape. She had a 6 pack. A sexy ass 6 pack. Alison was so turned on she couldn't even move. She was pretty sure her underwear was ruined.

Thats when she heard the first few lyrics .

We done came along way from smoking it in your mama crib. She questioning like what you want with him

And you don't know went with the flow

Can't lose control don't let me go

She knew what song it was and by hearing it she knew what kind of night it was going to be.

Time for relations I die for the sex I just want to see you naked put my hands around your neck

"Strip for me" Emily said as pulled Alison up off the bed so she can take her spot. "And go slow" she added.

Pretty lady pretty lady I just wanna share my bed with you

As the song played Alison began to strip. She took off her dress and that left her in a red lace bra and panty set.

"Come here" Emily told her. Alison was standing between Emily's legs making out with her.

Emily needed more of Alison so she took both sides of her panties with each hand pulled them down. She could smell Alison arousal.

Emily switch spots with Ali laying her on the bed and pulling her to the edge by her legs. Emily drop down to get knees taking in Alison's musky smell.

"Damn babe you smell good" Emily said with sexy look on her face. The look that Alison love so much.

Without wanting to waste anymore time Emily slid her tounge threw Alison's wet slick folds.

"Ohhh yess babe" moan Alison very loud. Emily was glad her parents wasn't her right now because of they was they would have been getting an ear of Alison's moans.

Emily avoid Ali's clit on purpose. She wanted Alison to beg. Alison knew what she was doing so she took matters into her own hands.

'Two can play at this game' Alison thought to herself. Alison brought her own hand down to her core and started rubbing herself.

Emily seen this a stop. She grab Alison hands put them above her head. "I want you to beg. Beg me to eat your pussy, beg for me, beg for my dick because I know you want it" Emily told her in low sexy voice.

Alison was so turned on by this she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Please. Please just fuck me Emily". Ali moaned.

"As you wish" Emily whisper in her ear.

Im just tryna take you home and make that ass bounce

For some reason that line always drove Emily crazy. She flips Ailson on her stomach and lean down and whispering the next lyrics in her ear.

' can I fuck you from back and make that ass bounce'

"Yessss"Alison moan

"Get on your hands and knees" Emily told Alison.

Alison hurried to get on all fours. She wanted no she needed Emily right now inside for her.

Emily line herself up with Alison slit. She went in slow first careful not to hurt Alison.

"Ahhh" Alison moan feeling Emily deep inside of her.

Once Emily was all the way in she wait for Alison the adjust to herself.

"I'm ready Em fuck me hard and fast" Alison said.

That's all Emily needed to hear really. She started thrusting in and out at a slow pace at first.

"Ali baby you're so tight I can barely move inside you" Emily moan.

It's 4 in the morning I know that you horny

So who is you calling who is you calling

All of sudden we just ain't fucking

Don't care for the reason why don't you switch up and do me season baby I know these lame females come and fuck your soul

Emily couldn't resist saying the next lyrics " but I'm the only one that really know how the story of your body go yeeaahh" this made her go harder and deeper .

"Yes Em baby I'm about to come" Alison said.

"Come for me baby" Emily Said. That all it took for Alison to come. Emily kept going so Alison can ride out her orgasm.

"Ali baby where do you want me to come?" Emily ask.

"Come inside me baby" Alison told her.

"Ahhhhh Alison" Emily said as she came inside Alison.

Emily pulled out and lay on the bed next to Alison. "That song always do it for you huh?" Alison ask.

"Yeah It does" Emily said as she kiss Alison.

"I love you" Emily told her.

"I love you too babe" Alison said.

A/N: this is my first smut story. I know I'm bad at writing smut but hey it is what it is.


	2. Persian Rugs

"Happy birthday Em" Hanna yells bursting into Emily's room. Emily was sitting at her desk doing homework not really in the mood to celebrate her 18th birthday this year.

"Hey Hanna, what are you doing here"

"Em, what do you mean what am I doing here" Hanna asked slightly offended. "Girl it's your birthday and it's Friday night. You shouldn't be at home doing homework on a Friday night, Em."

"I know, I'm just not in a party mood. I really miss Alison." Emily said looking sad.

Hanna moved to sit on the edge of Emily's bed. "Every since Alison broke up with you and moved to California you've been down in the dumps. Come on Em, it's been 8months. It's time to get over her" Hanna said.

Hanna then thought of an idea to get Emily's mind off of her ex. She didn't know if it was going to work but she just want her friend to be happy on her birthday.

"Em, I think I can take your mind off Alison just for tonight" Hanna said smirking at Emily.

Hanna stood up and walked to where Emily was sitting at her desk. She took the pen from Emily's hand then turn the spinning chair around.

"Hanna what are you doing" Emily nervously asked as Hanna sat down in her lap.

" I wanna make you feel better. Help you take your mind off things" Hanna said running her fingers up Emily's tone body " And if you'll let me. I'll make it worth your while."

Hanna could feel Emily's dick getting hard so, she stands up to fix her position on Emily's lap. Now straddling Emily's lap, Hanna, lean forward to press soft kiss to said girl lips. "I know you want to kiss me", whispers Hanna.

That all it took for Emily to stand up holding Hanna making sure she wouldn't fall and threw her on her bed. "You wanna be like Alison, huh?" Emily said aggressively. " You wanna be like her so bad. Well I'm going to fuck you just like I fuck Alison. I'm going to fuck you to her favorite song and I'm going to continue fucking you until you beg me to stop" Emily whisper into Hanna's ear.

((Persian Rugs by Jacquees))

Colombian drugs, but she's straight from Decatur

Thought you were Colombian

Emily gently pampered kisses down Hanna's neck, making sure to mark her on each side of her neck just like she used to do Alison. Emily whispered the next line into Hanna's ear ."Are we turning up, or are we wasting time. Girl please don't waste my time".

Emily slowly took off Hanna shirt and the little shorts she wore to her house. In no rush Emily kissed down Hanna's body. She placed kisses on her neck to chest. Avoiding her breast on purpose. She wanted to hear her beg for it.

"Emily please" Hanna quietly begged.

"Tell me what you want. Beg for it Han" Emily said as she continues to move down her body.

I wanna turn you on

I wanna lay with you

Jacquees gon do what it do

"Fuck me Emily please" Hanna moan loudly trying to push Emily's face into her covered wet heat. Emily kissed Hanna's soaked underwear that was sticking to her pussy. She kissed up until she was at the top of her panties. She took the panties between her teeth and slowly pulled them down from Hanna's waist.

When Hanna's underwear was down to her ankles, Emily quickly grabbed them with her hands and threw it them across the room. She leaned back down between Hanna's legs smelling her very sensitive area. She didn't smell like Alison but she sure did smelt good enough for Emily to eat.

Wasting no time at all, Emily stuck her tongue out lightly licking Hanna's pussy. Lapping around trying to catch all of her juices that was coming out of her. "Yes Emily, it feels so damn good." Hanna moans loudly into the room. At this point if anyone was walking past the house they could hear her screaming Emily's name.

Emily then slipped two fingers into Hanna, fingering her until she was close to cumming. When Emily felt Hanna getting tight around her fingers, she quickly pull out so she wouldn't cum. Hanna let out a frustrated groan.

"Fuck Em, I was so close" Hanna scolded.

"I'm in charge" is all Emily said before standing up to take off all of her clothes. Emily then walked over to her night stand and pulled out a condom.

"Emily, I'm on the pill so get over here and fuck me already" Hanna moaned.

Emily walked back to the bed rubbing herself getting ready to enter Hanna. She kneeled down the bed pulling Hanna's body closer to her. "If its too much just tell me and I'll stop, Okay?" Emily said. Hanna just nodded.

With the music still playing in the background, Emily quickly but slowly entered Hanna's slick wet heat. Push until all of her thick 8 inches was deep inside her. She was still for a moment until Hanna tapped her leg give her the okay signal to move.

"Shit Han, you're so tight" Emily said increasing her movement. With her eyes closed she listen to the lyrics of the song.

When we're fucking I be catching chills

Emily leans forward catching Hanna's nipple with her teeth. Licking and sucking, licking and sucking.

I'm licking on ya

I want you to feel

"Can you feel it babe, can you feel it baby" Emily sang along stroking in and out of Hanna.

Hanna didn't even know the next lyric but she screamed 'YES' at the right moment.

Say 'yeaah'

Say 'yeah yeah yeah yeah'

Screaming so loud

" I'm fucking you like a pro" Emily continued singing, " Yeah, I'ma give you just what you want"

"Fuck Em, harder" Hanna pleaded

Dicking her slow

Yeah I'm dicking her slow

"Emily I'm close" Hanna screamed

That made Emily go harder. Pounding into Hanna harder than ever. Holding Hanna's legs over her shoulder. "IM CUMMING, EMILY OH FUCK" Hanna screamed as she finally reached her orgasm.

But Emily still was pounding into her deep and hard. "No wait Em, I can't go anymore" Hanna whines.

Emily was so deep into the music listening to the lyrics she wasn't paying attention to Hanna. She was just trying to focus on her orgasm.

Are we turnin up

Girl we burnin up

Are we turning up

Girl you're burnin up

After a few more deep thrust from Emily, Hanna reached her 2nd orgasm while Emily finished her first. Cumming deep inside Hanna's cunt.

Emily slowly pulled out already missing the warmth of being inside Hanna. Both, Hanna and Emily breathing hard trying to catch their breaths.

"Damn Em, if I'd known you were that good I would have came over to fuck you a long time ago. They both chuckled.

"Well, thanks Han." Emily said honestly

"Anytime, Em. I mean ANYTIME" Hanna giggled

A/N: I've been gone for too long now it's time to bring it back lol I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you want more.


	3. Detention: Part One

666 read...thank you

Tbh idk what this is...

It's 7th period and I'm so ready to go home. I've been horny all day and my sexy English teacher isn't making it any better. Ms. Fields...lord I would do anything just to get inside her pants. Rumor is she has a third leg and I want to find out. She's been seeing Mrs. Hastings on the low and I know goddamn well Mrs. Hastings is Married to the Gym teacher Mr. Cavanaugh. I roll my eyes just by thinking about it.

"Alison?" I hear an angle voice call my name.

"Yes, Ms. Fields?" I said so innocently.

"I'm just letting you know since you clearly wasn't paying attention to anything I just said you have detention." She smiled at me. Fucking bitch but I love you anyway.

"Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes at her and started writing down whatever that was on the board.

It was now 3:00 only 15 minutes left until the final bell ring so I started packing up.

"Um excuse me but what are you doing", Ms. Fields asked me ", We still have at least 15 more minutes until the bell rings. Why are you packing up? Are you trying to get on my bad side today?" She asked angrily.

Damn, she look so hot when she's mad. I just want her to fu- "ALISON, ARE YOU REALLY NOT PAYING ATTENTION RIGHT NOW?" she asked...now she's really mad. Just how I like it.

~15 minutes later~

The bell finally rings and everyone rushed to the door and I was finally alone with Ms. Fields or should I say Emily.

Emily gets up from her desk and walk to the door. She locks it. My eyes are glued on her as she walks back to sit behind her desk. That's when we make eye contact.

"Come here" Emily says demanding. I stood up from where I was sitting in the back corner of the classroom and walked over to her. I was nervous and aroused. I stop at the front of desk just staring at her. God she's so hot. "I don't like how you behaved today in my class. I felt disrespected. I don't like feeling disrespected especially by a bratty little girl like you." Says Emily

" First of all, who are you calling a little girl? I'm a grown ass woman I'm 18" I said getting defensive. Emily raised her left eye brow and starts laughing.

"Silly girl, being 18 doesn't make you grown" Emily stands up and slowly walking from behind her desk making her way over to me. "But since you're grown, I'm gonna fuck you like a grown ass woman" she whispered in my ear.

Before I could say anything, Emily is behind me pushing my front down on to her desk. I let out a loud moan. Emily quickly grips my ass and smacks me hard. "AAHH FUCK" I scream.

"Be quiet or I stop" Emily says roughly.

"Yes Emily" I whimper

"That's not my name. It's Daddy to you" she said as she pulls my hair really hard making me moan.

"Mhm yes Daddy"

"Good girl" she praises me. Good thing I've decided to wear a dress today. I think to myself as Emily quickly pulls up my dress and tosses it to the other side of the class room.

Here I am. Standing in my bra and panties. In the middle of my English class. Waiting for my English teacher to fuck me senseless.

"Get on your knees and please Daddy" Emily said as she backed up a little to give me space. Not wanting to keep her wait I hurried to my knees. When I got to my knees I see her bulge and it's...big.

"Go ahead and take it out" She says looking down at me. I quickly unbuckle her belt and undo the button on her pants. I slowly pulled down the zipper teasing her a little bit...that was a mistake.

"Teasing isn't a good idea sweetheart" Emily says. Her pants dropped down to her ankles and she was left in her boxers. Did I mention she was big? "Take off my underwear and please me baby" Emily smirked. I wish I could just kiss the smirk off her face...oh well I can suck it off.

Wasting no time I pull down her boxers.Damn I've been waiting all school year to do this.

I grab her member gently putting it in my mouth. I bob my head up and down determine to take her deeper into my mouth. I want to feel her in my throat.

"Oh fuck" she moan. " I love your mouth already. I don't think I even want to fuck you anymore" she groan

The thought of her just fucking my face gets me wetter than I'm already am ...if that's possible. After a little while of me bobbing my head up and down I stop to look at her and say " You can thrust if you want to daddy. I promise you won't hurt me".

At that she puts both of her hands on my head to keep me still. She went slow at first. So slow I actually gagged. Then out of nowhere she start to pick up her pace. I feel her ball slapping my chin. ()

" Fuck you're so hot like this. On your knees just pleasing daddy" I love hearing her talk dirty to me. " God, I just might cum right now. If I cum will you swallow?" She asked me. I couldn't really nod my head so I tap her leg twice as a yes.

"Alright bitch take everything daddy got" at that she cums. Right down my throat. I should feel disgusted but I don't. I love the way she make me feel. I feel her hot white seed go down my throat into my stomach.

"Fuck Alison, you have a powerful mouth sweetheart. Now I want see how powerful that pussy is". Oh shit is all I can think.

A/N: This is so fucking bad lmao


	4. Detention: Part Twoo

**A/N: My smut is horrible but eh what the hell. And im reading the reviews (thank you very much for the positivity) Someone told me they wanted an Alison G!P...its coming right up :)**

"Get on your hands and knees right now, Alison" Emily said hurriedly. She sound like she's desperate for me.

"Yes Daddy" I said as I quickly hop on the desk, on my hands and knees. I'm very soaked. I need her right now, but I'm not gonna tell her that. Emily pull me backwards by my hips so my ass was almost hanging off the desk. She gently enter me from behind. I've never felt this full before.

Yeah I had sex before but it was with boys my age. They didn't really have big...parts like Emily. Emily body is mature and yeah maybe their bodies were too but Emily was more advanced. And she clearly know what she's doing.

She thrust in and out of me slowly at first. I love the slow and sensual stuff but I want no I need to be fucked right now. I need her to rip me apart. "GO FASTER EM" I yell.

I felt a hard slap on my ass. "That's not my name right now" Emily grunt still fucking me slowly.

"GO FASTER DADDY" I try again. "Anything for my slut" Emily start pounding into me quickly. I moan really loud. I know I should be quiet because other teachers might still be inside the school but they way she's fucking me right now. I want the whole world to hear. "OH GOD DADDY HARDER" I moan

I needed to feel something. Something was missing. " Yeah, you like the way Daddy fuck you huh?" Emily said

"FUCK DADDY PULL MY HAIR" I yell to her. I feel her wrap my long golden locks in her hand. She yank my head back " Ah fuck daddy"

"Daddy I'm gonna cum" I tell her.

"No you cum when I tell you to" Emily said " I want you to hold it"

" I CAN'T I REALLY CAN'T" I yell back to her

"Where do you want daddy to cum?" Emily asked still going fast inside me.

"CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE I NEED IT" I tell her.

Not a moment later I feel her fill me up with her hot cum. Just by feeling her cum in me I came right after her. I've never felt so good in my life. I whimper as I feel her slip out of me.

I honestly can't move. I guess Emily knew. So she picked me up and sat me in her desk chair. "That was wonderful ,Sweetheart" Emily tells me as she kisses my lips. "But you got me all dirty" she said looking down at her peins. "So, clean me up" she stood up from where she was leaning down and put her member in front of my face.

Not wanting to make her mad or keep her waiting. I lean my head forward and took her in my mouth once again. I can taste myself on her and I got wet all over again. But I'm too sore to do anything right now. I take her deeper into my mouth making sure I get all the left over juices. I feel her member get hard again. I continue to move my head back and forth.

"Fuck babe, you're gonna make me come again" After hearing that I start sucking faster wanting to taste her in my mouth again. Not later than 2 minutes I feel her cum in my mouth. I make sure I catch every drop and swallow.

I stand up and walk over to my clothes. I quickly put them back on. When I was fully dress, I walk back over to Emily who was now sitting in the chair still ass naked. Her eyes never leaving my body. I lean down and give her quick kiss.

"If you not doing anything later, come over. You know where I live. My parents are out town for the week." I said and left the classroom.

Damn I thought to myself.


	5. Lick

A/N: I've gotten a request to write an Alison G!P so let's give this thing a try :) P.S. I Did NOT check for any mistakes so...if I fucked up somewhere my bad

Ali: Babe I got a problem and I don't know what to do

Em: What is it. What's wrong

Ali: Sex is always on my mind

Em: really... I thought something was seriously wrong with you

Ali: you see... Me and this girl, we've been dealing for a while and I can't get enough of her

Em: Are you serious? You're cheating on me? I can't believe this. I don't even wanna talk to you right now

Ali: When she start rubbing my body make me wanna do something really naughty

Em: Ali stop texting me

Ali: She likes to get on top and when she get on top she like to stay on top and make her body just drop

Em: Alison leave me alone I don't want to talk to you right now. You're literally telling me what this other bitch like to do

Ali: Babe you're so sexy while we sexin' that why I wanna lick lick lick all over your body baby

Em: Ali I'm seriously not in the mood right now

Ali: Emily baby calm down

Em: CALM DOWN? DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. YOU JUST ADMITTED TO CHEATING ON ME

Ali: Babe stop texting in all caps and open your door

Em: FUCK NO

Ali: Don't worry about it I found your spare key

Em: Whatever

I open the door to Emily's house. She's hella mad right now and she's extra nasty whenever she's mad at me. It was Hanna's idea to do a lyric prank on her. I would never cheat on my baby. I love her too much to do that to her. Walk up stairs to Emily's room. I open her room door to find her laying on her bed staring into space. I walk closer to her and sat on her bed.

"Em baby, I'm sorry that I pranked you" I said she still wouldn't look at me. "Baby can you please just look at me?" She finally turn around. "Baby all this was a prank and I'm sorry I made you think I cheated on you. I could never do that to you and honestly you ruined me for other women. I only love you."

"Fucking hate you right now" Emily said playfully slapping my shoulder. "But I'm glad you know that this-" she grabs AJ "is mine and only mines" Emily said as she kiss me on the cheek. "Now, why don't you turn those lyrics into reality." She smirk

Oh how I love ' Freaky Emily '. I get up and turn on Emily's Bluetooth speaker and connect my phone. I start the song and ran down stairs to the refrigerator. I'm hoping and praying that she have the stuff that I'm looking for because if she don't...I can't turn the lyrics into reality. I quickly look over the items and found just what I was looking for. I grab the whip cream and strawberries and hurry back up stairs to find naked Emily with her legs already spread.

The music is still playing in the background and as soon as I hear the part I was waiting on.

It's something I'm going through

I'm having fantasies out the blue

I climb on top of Emily with the can of whip cream in one hand and the strawberries in the other. I straddle her legs as I spray some whip cream on her nipple then put a strawberry on top. I do the same to the other.

And I can't stop thinking 'bout her and

What we used to do

Strawberries and whipped cream

Ugh I'm so in love with this woman. She's so damn beautiful. Even like this. I lean down and kiss her lips. Our mouths move in sync. Emily was trying to dominate the kiss but I put a stop to that by biting her bottom lip. She moans. Her moans are music to my ears.

And ooh I'm just a feign

Addicted to your love

I kiss down to her neck leaving bite marks around the front of her neck so everyone knows that she's mines. After I was done marking my baby, I lick around her chest avoiding the whip cream, going to her stomach. "Ali, baby, please don't tease me"Emily moan. Not wanting to keep her waiting even longer I move back up to her nipples. I took the strawberry off the right nipple. "Open up babe" I said. Emily opens her mouth taking in the strawberry in. The way her lips form around the strawberry almost made my heart stop. I can picture those lips around AJ. Let me stop thinking about that before I burst.

I take the other strawberry and eat it myself because...why not. I lick both of her nipples clean and move back up to her mouth. Out of nowhere Emily gain some kind of strength and flip us over so that she was on top. ' fuck here we go '. Emily move down my body until her face was in front of AJ. I still have my pants on but you can still see how hard I am. "Hmm, Does little AJ want to be free?" Emily said in a teasing voice. Oh so now she want to tease me.

"There's nothing little about AJ, Sweetheart. You know this" I tell her. I don't know why she want to play with me. She knows I'm working with a monster. I feel her hand raise up my shirt a little bit. I took that as a hint to take off my shirt. So I took it off and threw it across the room. Emily run her hand over my hard on playing with the zipper on my pants. "Why don't you stop playing and take it out for me" I said.

"Well baby, you're not in charge" Emily said. Well okay then...

She unzip my pants and take them off for me. Then she straddles my hard on, grind down on it. "Fuck babe" I moan. It feels so good. I just want to be inside of her already.

"You said you like the way I 'get on top'". Emily said still grinding on me. She lean down and put her lips on my ear. "Well baby, tonight I'm gonna stay on top" she whisper. She stood up a little on her knees and let AJ free from my boxers. My dick stood tall. She take it in her hand and slide it into her. She moans so fucking loud like it was her first time. "Damn. I keep forgetting how big you are" She said.

"Fuck babe, you're so fucking tight. No matter how many times we did this, you still managed to stay so tight" I tell her. Once she was comfortable she starts to move up and down .

I can't get enough

When she starts running my body

Make me wanna do something real naughty

"Fuck Ali" Emily cries out. She starts speeding up. I reach down to rub her clit only to have my hand knocked away . All if a sudden she stops. "Nun uh, I run this". She grabs both of my arms holding them on above my head. Her hips start moving again. She let go of my arms and her hands move to her breast. She start jumping up and down again on me. "Fuck Ali, I'm gonna cum" she yell. Her moans jumping off the walls. "Ali Ali Al-" she comes.

"Ah fuck yes" she says as she gets her breathing under control. She laying on top of me with her head on my chest.

"Babe?" I call her.

"Yes?"

"You know we're not done right?" I asked her

"Well I am so goodnight" she said as she get off of me. She moans a little because I was still inside of her as she moved.

"What the hell? Em, I didn't even get to nut" I tell her

"Oh well" Emily said.

' YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME '

A/N: OMG SHAY MITCHELL IS PREGNANT. IM SO HAPPY FOR HER


	6. First Position

Y'all already know i had to throw in some of my wife songs. First Position by Kehlani... aka Daddy (All mistakes are mines)

Alison pov

"You guys I don't want to go out tonight. I'm not in the mood." I tell my three best friends Aria, Spencer, and Hanna. Aria and Spencer been together since we were in highschool and we meet Hanna in college. I just got my heart broken and now they want to take me out for a ' rebound '.

"Come on Ali, Noel wasn't the one for you" Hanna said.

"Yeah Ali, he was an asshole anyway" said Spencer. I mean I guess she's right but I loved him. I actually thought I was going to marry him but I guess not. Noel propose to me four months ago. We were suppose to be planing our wedding right about now. Yesterday we was supposed to be shopping for flowers but he told me he couldn't make. He said he was stuck at work. So me being the sweet soon to be wife I am, wanted to do something nice. I made him his favorite lunch and took it to him, so long story short I caught him fucking Jenna on his desk.

"Alison, sweety it's time for you to move on" Aria said. "That's why we're taking you out tonight to this new club that open up last week."

Hanna drag me to my room and went straight to my closet. She pulled out a red dress with my red 'Fuck me heels' to match. I haven't wore those since I met Noel. I guess it's time for me to meet someone new. I hope he's handsome.

"Here put this on so we can go" Hanna said as she gave me my clothes. I go to my dresser and pull out a matching set of black lace bra and panties. You know...for just in case.

We we got to the night club, Hanna had bought us all some drinks. We sat in one of the booths towards the back. It was dark in here. The only light is on the dance floor. After a few drinks I was ready to dance. Hanna already found her some dude to dance with and Aria and Spencer was making out at our booth. I stood up and made my way to the dance floor. I recognize the song that was playing. Icy Girl remix feat: Kehlani. That's my song. As im dancing I feel someone behind me. I look back at the person and move to the other side of the dance floor. When I was far away from the dude I start dancing again. Then a few minutes later I see the same dude walking up to me.

"Hey , sweet cakes I'm just trying to dance with you" he said smiling . "And maybe if you're lucky we can go back to my place tonight" he said.

"Actually dude she's with me and I don't appreciate you trying to get with my girl" I hear someone say. I turn to look at the person and see the most beautiful human being ever.

"Oh you're lesbian. It's fine you can invite your girlfriend too." He said. Ugh why are men like this.

I decided to play along with the lady. "Thank you baby, I been waiting for you" I walk up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fuck off Brodie" she said as she wrap her arm around me and lead me to her table.

"Thank you for helping me" I tell her.

"Eh it's no problem. That dude always come in here trying to pick up women." She said. "my name is Emily by the way" She said.

"Alison"I said as i held out my hand. After we shook hands we sat down and talk.

"So Alison, what brings you out to this place" Emily asked. " You don't look like they type of person to go clubbing on a Tuesday night"

"Well actually my friends brought me out tonight. I had a bad break up not too long ago" I explained.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine. Men are jerks though" I said laughing a little.

"Oh I wouldn't know. I'm a lesbian" Emily said as she moves a little bit closer. "Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Um yeah sure" I said. She's so close to me I can feel her breathe on my face.

"You need to stop messing with these men and get you a lady" she said. I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight. Damn she's so fine. I tried my best to not lean in and kiss her. Believe me I tried but with her being so sexy and so close to me I grab her face and pulled her into a heated kiss. I can tell she's surprised at first cause she doesn't kiss me back instantly. After a few seconds her mind seem to catch up and she's kissing me back. She sticks her tongue out a little and lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I waste no time with opening my mouth to deepen the kiss. We were kissing for a few minutes which felt like hours. Her lips are so fucking soft like pillows. I can kiss them forever. When we needed air we broke apart. I forgot where we were for a minute.

"You want to get out of here?" I hear Emily ask. Am I really about to leave the club with another woman? What about my friends? I can't just leave them here. I look around to see if I can find them from where I sat. I see all three of them at the bar giving me a thumps up while smiling. Well here goes nothing.

"Yeah" I said as I grab her hand and led her outside to the parking lot. "I came here with my friends so I don't have my car with me" I tell Emily.

"That's alright baby I parked over here" Emily said as she pull me towards her car. We get in and headed to Emily's place. Once we got there we waste no time. Emily pin me up against the door and attacked my neck with her lips. I've never been in this situation before so I let her take control. She lift the bottom of my short dress wanting to take it off. I let her lift it over my head and she threw it across the living room. Then all of the sudden she stops.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" I asked her. It was feeling good as hell I wanted to continue. She backs away from me and lead me to the couch.

"Before we continue this I want to let you know something about me" she looks nervous or scared even. "I was with this condition. I mean it's not a condition to me because I love myself. I was born with a penis" She said...well if this isn't a plot twist I don't know what is. "I mean I'm fully woman but I just have a penis" she continues talking. "If you don't want to keep this going it's fine. I understand an-" I kiss her. Honestly it's hot and it's new. Something I haven't tried before so what the heck. I straddle her lap and feel her grab my ass. Emily must be an ass person. Noel liked my boobs her never paid attent- hold up why am I thinking about this douche when I have a sexy ass woman beneath me. I start grinding on her hard on when she stops me. "Wait baby let's take this to my room" Emily said as she held on to my waist and stood up. I've never been so high like this. "Alexa, play First Position by Kehlani" Emily yell to the sound system that was connected everywhere. 'playing Kehlani First Position'. That's neat as hell I need to remember to buy one of these.

Not cookie cutter not picture perfect

Unexpected but I'm worth it

Emily kick the door open to her room and threw me on the bed. This a big ass bed for one person to be honest.

Could expose you to this life, if that's what you like

She starts taking off her shirt slowly following the tempo of the song. Damn, I've never seen anyone with a 8 pack before. She has a tattoo of a yellow rose at the bottom left side of her abdomen. She kick off her shoes and undo her black belt.

Explore your thoughts, stop actin' scared

I could see you watching let me take it there

She slide the belt out of her belt loops and threw it to the side. "Em, hurry up and fuck me" I said. I need to be fucked and she want to put on a show.

She stop what she was doing and slowly walk up to me. "First of all Sweetheart, my name is Daddy in this room" she said. I'm nervous and aroused. "Second of all, I run this. Daddy is always in charge, Babygirl." Em said as she back away and returned to the spot she was at first. "Now come over here and help Daddy take off the rest of her clothes babygirl".

Let me show you what it's like, to fuck with something right

I stood up from her bed and walk over to her. "Oh no baby what are you doing?" Emily said. "Get on those knees and crawl to me". I stood there for a moment. Is she serious? "I'm waiting babygirl and Daddy hates to wait". I quickly drop down to my knees and crawl to her. When I was in front of her she told me to take off her pants. I slide them down her smooth legs trailing my finger down het legs as I do so. "Teasing Daddy can get you in trouble" Emily said. She kick her pants to the side with her eyes never leaving mines. I look straight ahead at her bulge. I can see the outline through her yellow boxers.

Girl let me put you on with something real

Wanna show you how it feels, to rock with something trill

"What ya waiting for Sweetheart? Take it out" Emily said. I reach my hands up and pull down her underwear. Her dick sprang free almost hitting me in my face. She big. Like bigger than Noel. I don't dick this can fit in me. I grab her member jerking it up and down. I kiss her tip before putting in my mouth. I moan at the taste of her pre cum. I never tasted something so sweet in my life.

So come join me in this room girl it's time

I know what you like baby, let me get you right

"If you're gonna suck me off, you have to take all of it at once" Emily said smirking down at me. She must don't know who she's talking not. I'm 'miss no gag reflex' I can take ALL of her at one time.

Oh na na na, let me put you on

Said she wanna try it, ain't tryna hide it

Fuck all of that fightin', ain't doin' no more lyin'

"I don't think I can do it Daddy. You're so big" I said trying to make her feel good about herself, which she should cause wow.

"Ha I knew you couldn't d-" she stop talking as I sink my mouth further down her dick. I feel her hands go to the back of my head pushing it until my nose was touching her lower stomach. "Oh my God" Emily said. Her mouth hung open with disbelief. "How? No one has ever done it" I stay like that for minute then I start back sucking her off. "Oh babygirl Daddy's about to cum but I don't what to mess up that pretty little mouth for yours" Emily push my head back and took a huge step back. "Hurry up and get on the bed" she demand.

I start off slow so you feel secure

Just let me know where you feel it more

I get on the bed on my hands and knees because I feel like I already knew what she wanted. "Good girl, it's like you read my mind". She stood behind me. "Do I need a condom or...?" She questions.

"Unless you have something I don't know about then you're good" I said "Now hurry up and fuck me daddy". It low key surprised me when she put it in without warning me. I've never been this full before. My breath quickens as she starts moving. It hurts a little because she didn't let me adjust to her size but after while it started to feel good.

If your breath gets quick, that's normal

If my hands move slick, that's normal

Emily is thrusting into me hard and fast. I've never experienced this kind of pleasure from any of my past lovers. "Ah fuck daddy harder" I scream. I hear Emily groan behind me. Her thrust is getting sloppier.

"Fuck sweetheart, you feel so good. Im gonna cum soon. No one ever made me cum so quickly" said Emily.

We could smoke one first if you tryna get lit

My weed on ten come take a hit

I feel Emily run her left had over my body. She move her hand up until it was around my neck. I asked Noel to choke me once in bed, he looked at me like I was stupid. "Ah yes choke me daddy please" I yell. I was so close and I knew by her grabbing my neck I was gonna be done in 2.5 seconds.

Cause we on girl, we on

Girl let me put you on with something real

"Sweetheart I'm gonna cum. Tell me where you want me to cum" Emily said.

"Come inside me daddy. I want it" I moan.

"Ah fuck say that again. Tell me you want it" Emily said speeding up

"Fuck daddy I want it. I want you to cum inside me. Fuck I want it so bad. Fill me" With that I feel her hot seed shoot up inside me and i came right after her.

A/N: I feel so dirty... The ending was slightly rushed, but I want to say THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO'S STILL READING MY HORRIBLE STORY. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH


End file.
